Let me see beneath your Beautiful
by Saffey13
Summary: Emily and JJ have finally realised that they are meant to be together but Emily is having a hard time opening up to JJ about her feelings, emotions and her past. What can JJ do to try and show Emily that she loves her no matter what and try to get her to open up!


The team gradually worked their way back in to the bullpen, everyone exhausted from a long drawn out case involving pregnant women, even though they had caught the unsub everyone was deflated knowing they lost 3 women and 3 innocent babies. Hotch had told the team to take a long weekend and that he didn't want to see anyone in the office until Monday Morning, at that Garcia had forced everyone to go out for a few drinks to unwind. Hotch declined saying he wanted to go home to Jack and spend some time with him and Rossi told the younger agents to go out and have some fun, while Reid headed home to get ready to go and visit his mother.

Several pints and shots later the team seemed relaxed and the horrible sights from the previous case were slowly leaving their minds as the alcohol took over.

"Pen I am not doing Karaoke!" Emily Shouted over the music

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE it'll be so much fun!" Garcia fluttered her eyelashes at Emily

"Jen save me please!" Emily pleaded grabbing JJ's thigh

Their relationship had progressed over the last few weeks since they had both realised that they both felt more than friendship for each other there was some underlying sexual tension, that Garcia had been pointing out to them for a long time.

Emily had a political upbringing and was taught to never show emotion and to hide how she really felt she had become an expert at it because showing real emotion was weak, but JJ had somehow began to knock all those walls down that she had been building up for years with just a simple smile and had gradually began to trust the blonde bombshell.

"Pen hands off she's mine!" JJ warned pulling Emily closer so their lips locked, Emily couldn't help but smile.

JJ had loved Emily from the first time she had set eyes on her in Hotch's office, something about her immediately attracted her and she was curious about this strong, guarded women. JJ had noticed that Emily was starting to let her guard down around her but she could tell she was still holding back and hiding behind those walls, she wanted nothing more than to be there for her best friend and her new girlfriend. Emily hated compliments and would brush them off and change the subject quickly she was the most caring, protective, intelligent, beautiful woman that JJ had ever meet but for some reason Emily just wouldn't believe it.

JJ Hopped off the bar stool giving Emily one more Kiss on the lips "I'll be right back!"

"Where you going?" Emily asked holding on to JJ's hand not wanting to let her go in fear that Garcia would pounce on her again

"Just gonna check in with Lucy and make sure Henry is ok! Pen Leave her alone she carries a gun remember!" JJ said while realising herself from Emily grip and winking at Garcia.

10 minutes had passed had JJ had still not returned, Emily was getting slightly anxious her eyes started to wonder around the club trying to spot the golden blonde hair. Emily was facing the bar when she heard the DJ make an announcement.

"The next song is dedicated to Emily from her girlfriend JJ!" Everyone in the club started cheering her and Emily span around on her bar stool as quick as she could nearly falling off of it.

Emily locked eyes with JJ who was staring straight at her she could feel her heart rate getting faster as she listened to the words that JJ Sang

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away oh no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try_

Emily could feel herself starting to get emotional and the colour creeping into her cheeks as she began to blush, her eyes still firmly locked with JJ's.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Ohhh, Tonight_

Morgan and Garcia couldn't take their eyes off of the new couple, for the first time ever they were seeing the strong woman let lose and show emotional, Morgan put his hand on Emily's Shoulder to reassure her that it was ok and that no-one thought it was weak or that she was stupid and she reached up and grabbed his hand grateful for the emotional support.

_See beneath, See beneath,  
I…Tonight_

_I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

JJ had not taken her eyes off of Emily throughout the song she was telling Emily that no matter she was going to be there and that she could trust her and that she wouldn't hurt her. JJ could see that barriers and walls slowing falling as tears were falling down Emily's face.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Oh oh oh oh oh ooh Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Ooh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would youlet me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

As the song came to an end Emily had tears gliding down her face as she made her way towards the stage and towards JJ, when she reached her she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank-you" was all Emily could say

As the two women kissed the whole bar started cheering, Emily looked up forgetting where she was and her face bright red. JJ grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the stage out of the way from prying eyes.

"I mean it Em, I Love you and I want to be there for you, we all have a past I don't care what you have done .." JJ paused as Emily wouldn't look her in the eye so she cupped her face and bought it up towards hers to they had direct eye contact "...I want you to know that i'm not going anywhere you are stuck with me whether you like it or not you are the most beautiful person i have ever met inside and out I just want you to trust that I am never going to hurt you" she finished gently placing a kiss on Emily's lips.

"I Love you to Jayje! Thank you for everything, i've never felt like this before, i've never felt loved or that I was needed but with you I feel like a real person that I can show how I feel and I don't ever want to lose you or Henry and I promise in time I will tell you everything but this is all new to me I don't know how but I swear to you I'm gonna try it just might take time! And for the record you are the most beautiful person inside and out that i have ever met" Emily answered resting her forhead against JJ's.

"I've got all the time in the World, I'll wait for as long as you need thats all I needed to hear and thats enough for me that you are willing to try, you don't have to tell me about your past if you don't want to just try and tell me how your feeling in the future!" JJ Said pulling Emily tighter.

"I want to, I want you to understand... I Love you Jenifer and I always will!" Emily finished with a kiss.

Just as they were pulling apart Emily saw Morgan and Garcia approaching raising her eyebrow towards the dance floor Emily spoke next "we got company".

"Wow Jayje where did you learn to sing like that!" Garcia squealed at the sight of the two women making out in the corner.

JJ blush and hid her head in Emily neck "i'm not gonna get out of singing ever again am I?" she whispered so only Emily could hear, who answered but shaking her head and laughing.

"you looked hot up there Jayje!" Morgan commented and winked as he walked past grabbing Emily's Hand who then playfully slapped him with her other "Hand off!"

"come on if i'm being made to dance so are you two lovebirds" Morgan joked dragging them onto the dance floor behind Garcia.

The rest of the night was spent just having fun and drinking lots, they laughed more than they had in a long time just comfortable in their own company and JJ and Emily never left each other's side for the rest of the night.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic of any sort so hope its ok? The song is Emili Sande – See Beneath your Beautiful


End file.
